harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel gets a visit from an old friend
Today's special guest from Another World: Linda Dano as Felicia Gallant* Bill Wolff: "This is a special episode of Harpers Falls. Brought to you with limited commercial interruptions by Chevrolet, on behalf of Chevrolet dealers coast to coast." At her mansion, on the south side of Harpers Falls, Rachel Hutchins was wondering what was going on. She had heard about Dylan being raped again, this time by Ralph Jones, and the reaction by his family about it. She felt awful for the Harpers, and she wished she could do something to help them through it. However, her reverie was shattered by the doorbell chiming. She walked to the front door and she received a wonderful surprise. It was her old friend, the celebrated author, Felicia Gallant. Making a visit from Bay City, to Boston, after her latest writing success in New York. "Felicia, wonderful to have you," Rachel smiled, and hugged her old friend, "come in, come in, it's beastly cold out there." "It is indeed," Felicia said, "I got word that Bay City and Somerset got socked in with the snow storm. But I took a train to Boston, and I remembered that you lived here now, and I thought it would be wonderful to drop in and hang out with you." "You made my day, Felicia," Rachel said softly, "things have been happening like mad, of late." "Well, you've got me for a few days at least," Felicia said, "with all the storm closing Bay City and Somerset, I am here for a few days. You and I can talk about what is going on." "A lovely time we will have," Rachel agreed. "I heard Susie Lucas is visiting Anyssa again," Felicia said, "another meeting with the McKinley group?" "Yes, I've met Amanda McKinley, one of the McKinley family, and she is quite nice," Rachel said, "Susie said she is making headway with them, and I think there could well be a contract signing within a few days." "That is good news," Felicia said, "where does Susie stay when she comes to Boston?" "She usually stays with Bryan and Anyssa, of course," Rachel said, "that is how close she and Anyssa are." "Well, I read in the Sentinel that there was something that happened to Dylan," Felicia said, "poor guy." "Yeah," Rachel said, "some piece of trash raped him again! I swear the poor guy is having too much trouble." "Did they say who it was?" Felicia asked concerned. "It was a guy named Ralph Jones," Rachel sighed, "a disgraced former Harper Academy student." "A shame," Felicia said, "I hope they bust him hard." "Bryan and Anyssa got a plea deal from him," Rachel said, "he went and turned states evidence, and the real person who had set them both up was Molly!" "Her again?!" Felicia said shocked, "I swear, she just doesn't quit!" "She's incarcerated in Marion," Rachel said, "but from the information that Anne Hamilton gives me, she is behaving as abominably as she did here." "How is Dylan, come to think of it?" Felicia said, "I heard that he was sedated." "Yes," Rachel said, "after it happened, he was under heavy sedation. He sees a Dr. Henderson based out of Massachusetts General, who specializes in people affected by sex crimes." "I see," Felicia said, "have you talked with Patrick Kurtz?" "I asked if Susie could talk him into visiting, to help him," Rachel said, "but since the earthquake there, there was a lot of things going at the hospital, and she said he couldn't get away, but Patrick told her to tell Dylan that he can talk with him anytime he wanted to." "That was exactly what Susie said," Felicia said, "I am glad for that. Hope he rebounds." "I am sure he will," Rachel said, "He is made of very strong stuff. Felicia, are you hungry at all?" "Famished," Felicia smiled, "let's have some dinner." That night in Harpers Falls, was a quiet one. Rachel and Felicia had a nice reunion; Dylan and Alex's relationship was forged stronger than ever after the rape; and things were getting back on the right track! Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes penned by Steven Ungrey